


Living Blue

by sicaminion (blossomsberry)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Grown Up Characters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomsberry/pseuds/sicaminion
Summary: Leave this blue neighborhood,never knew love could hurt this good.





	Living Blue

 

 

 

 

Kise Ryouta is a star.

 

He is one of the few who made it successfully in the States as a singer. He started his career with modelling in his early teenage years in Japan. Gaining small fans in junior and high school, his fanbase had soon grown larger after he’d had auditioned into one of the biggest TV Reality Show that time;  _ Asia Top Model _ , and made it through to the top 5 and ranked 2nd for the final. Later after he’d moved from Japan Ryouta made his interest in singing clear as he opened a personal YouTube Account where he  _ vlogged _ and covered famous songs and modified them to his own new arrangement. 

 

Pretty soon people discovered him, subscribed his channel, and started to ask for more. It took a year for other independent artists who had made it big in the real stage to recognized his talent. A golden opportunity came to him when a famous duo The Modern Serenade—popular for their EDM style of music—asked him to join in a collaboration project and sing to their new song; ‘Shangri-La’. The song broke records and become hit in all over the world, topping billboard and all big charts which brought his name to international scale. People who find his voice and unique colour fit to their taste started to anticipate for more. 

 

Ryouta eased his way to his new popularity by uploading a song he’d written and composed all by himself to his channel and those small fandom he’d gathered all those years helped him to make it known. Soon enough people who followed him since the release of ‘Shangri-La’ listened to it and became absolutely thrilled to find they really like the song. That song; ‘Flashlight’—that Ryouta produced all by himself, also became hit as if to follow ‘Shangri-La’s history and without waiting long many producers offered him contract to create singles and Extended Plays. 

 

Ryouta gained a strong fandom consists of the people who already followed him since his modelling career in Japan, to the people who idolized him and his charming, exuberant personality and positive vibes, to the loyal fans of his music and creation, and finally to the spellbound genuine listeners who  saw him as this young, talented singer who keep on topping billboard charts consistently ever since day one of his official debut under official label. Ryouta loved for writing and composing his own songs also became one of his strong magnet because the songs he’d made were all unique and had a fresh color that people in general enjoyed to listen to, and easily can relate on.

 

When on one faithful day Ryouta announced his sexual preference in his twitter account it understandably surprised many people. Equally delightful and horrified fans and netizens made the shocking news into trending topics for quite long. His loyal fans supported him and stated that they loved him even more after he was being open and honest about the private matter to his fans. Mostly public praised him for being brave and stay genuine to himself because everyone knew coming out wasn't an easy thing to do. He lost some fans and gained haters but Ryouta had always been a positive person so he didn't care much about it. After all he already knew all the risk that’d come when he decided to announced he was gay to public, and he was ready for anything come his way.

 

Kise Ryouta is a star. Sooner or later public will be curious about his lack of dating scandal and he strongly believed his fans would find out either way so might as well came out now before anyone outed him about it. Kise Ryouta is gay and now everyone knew about it. He was attracted to men—he'd made it clear, and it wasn’t something to be ashamed for. He loved his fans and he enjoyed his fame, but first and foremost, he  _ loved _ himself.

 

Now after five years living his stardom in the west, Ryouta finally made it back home to Japan. It wasn't that he planned to go back to live there though, he came only for another job and a short vacation to his hometown. Nevertheless this was the first time he was going back after his international popularity kicked off—and by that, he also meant the  _ first  _ time after he came out, so Ryouta would be lying if he say he wasn’t nervous.

 

Stepping outside the gate, Ryouta was greeted by large crowd of fans. They were screaming his name, some while holding banners and posters of him and most with his album in their hands ready to ask for autographs. Ryouta smiled genuinely at them and for the first time since the nerve-wrecking hours in the airplane he let himself relax.

 

Japan and particularly this city where he lived in the past contained some painful memories for him. Memories that Ryouta rather forget forever. He left this city with his heart broken into pieces but he came back now stronger than ever. Taller than ever. He is Kise Ryouta the  _ star _ . He is a brand new person.

 

—

 

“Ryou! Oh my God I miss you!”

 

Ryouta smiled so bright when a woman with long and wavy golden hair run to hug him at the airport. Pair of honey colored orbs looking ever so familiar even when he didn’t see them for more than a year. “ _ Nee-chan _ !”

 

Ryouta knew fans and probably some news reporters mingled in the crowd were capturing this moment judging from the never-ending camera blitz. His sister, Kise Rika released him and smiled at the ecstatic crowds. Ryouta’s bodyguards were guarding the line to ensure his safety in case fans tried to break pass the small fence between them, but Ryouta was always make sure to maintain a friendly interactions with his fans and that’s how he had fandom that was loyal, peaceful, and supporting. Ryouta and his sister approached the awaiting fans, some of them try to push each others to get closer to Ryouta but generally most were content just by taking pictures.

 

“Hi, guys!” He greeted them in english before switching into his native language. “Have you been waiting long here?”

 

“Yes!” They cheerfully answered.

 

“Have you eaten though?” He asked them.

 

“No…” some of them pouted to tease him.

 

“Aww, my poor babies…” he crooned to tease them back. They squealed. “Make sure you all eat after this, okay. Don’t get sick or I will be mad!” He joked and they all laughed. “Oh, this is my older sister! Say hi~”

 

“Hi!”

 

“Hello  _ ane-san _ !”

 

“Nice to meet you  _ nee-san _ !”

 

“Oh you’re so pretty!”

 

Rika beamed at them and bowed politely. “Hi everyone, thank you for being supportive of my baby brother,” she said.

 

The crowds were all being friendly and they chat for awhile like that before one of the bodyguards told him it’s time to go. Ryouta and his sister bowed down and waved his goodbye to the fans and soon together they leave the airport.

 

“Wow, your fans were so nice Ryou,” Rika said at his side as the car drove them to their house—his  _ parents _ ’ house, where Ryouta will stay for a night before he go to the hotel his management had provided for his activity in Japan.

 

Ryouta beamed. “I know! They’re the best,” he said. “At first when I make  _ the  _ announcement,” he paused to stare at his sister meaningfully. “I thought my fans in Japan won’t be that accepting anymore. I was so ready for the hates and the critics I thought I will have received here, but then Japanese fans sent me so many letters and  _ tweeted _ to me saying they were okay and that they still loved me, and… it’s just one of the best feeling  _ Nee-chan _ , to be supported like that.” He smiled when he remember all the warmth he’d received from his fans. “I’m very grateful for them.”

 

His sister stared at him with gentle, understanding look. She fondly brushed his hair which Ryouta instinctively leaned in. He always liked it when people caressed his hair. “Of course you are loved, baby,” said Rika. “Everything is different than when you left Japan five years ago. The society is more open and supportive now more than ever. You will always have your home here.”

 

Ryouta leaned his head completely on his sister’s shoulder, like all those time they cuddled when they’re just kids and Ryouta was sad of something and his sister were there to protect him. He looked at the road and the sight once familiar to his eyes as they smoothly driven by. Fragment of memories of all his childhood and teenage years spiralling in bittersweet nostalgia in his head without his permission.  _ “Everything is different”,  _ Rika had told him.  _ Yes, if only it was the truth,  _ Ryouta thought to himself as he closed his eyes and hope to sleep

 

Ryouta knew better after all.

 

—

 

“Everyone I’m here with your favorite golden star, Kise Ryouta!” The interviewer, a nice woman named Emily faced the camera to give it her best smile. “We are currently in Japan, more specifically in Ryou’s hometown, the Tokyo City! Isn’t it Ryou?”

 

Ryouta looked up and make a V sign, “Yep!” he nodded and smiled brightly. “Welcome Emily,” he said to the brunette.

 

“Thank you! It’s my first time coming here and it’s all for one thing only which is you~” she said.

 

“As we all know, Ryou here announced last week that he was going to shoot for an MV for his newest song,” she gave it a small pause to look at Ryouta, “Can you tell us more, Ryou?”

 

“Um, actually I’m going to release a new EP it’s called  _ Living Blue _ ,” Ryouta grinned and Emily positively charmed. “I’m currently working on three new songs that kind of in sequence with each other. Those songs would have their own MVs.”

 

“Oh wow! So we will have not just one but three new songs and MVs from Kise Ryouta!” Emily gasped to the camera, her face showed a thrilled expression. “I know all of you must be excited and can’t wait for them to come sooner, so stay tune guys! Ryou’s newest EP will be released very soon!”

 

“Yes, please anticipate it everyone~” Ryouta put his best smile to the camera. He was wearing simple cotton t-shirt, the neck was in V-line and colored in a soft shade of green. On the bottom he wore ripped jeans and brown high-wing shoes to complete his assembly. It was summer season and one that was quite hot thanks to the constantly blazing sun, the cameraman was a young guy named Jack—whom Ryouta knew quite well since he had several times interviewed by this channel already—and he was sweating quite a lot. Ryouta had slight suspicion that the guy had this small crush on him and it was proven by the way he blushed when Ryouta threw a direct smile to the live camera.

 

“So, any particular reason why you choose to come straight to Japan to filmed the Music Video?”

 

“Well yes, it can only be appropriate to filmed the MV here,” Ryouta replied.

 

“Why though?”

 

Ryouta’s smile turned mischievous as he looked at Emily. “Sorry Em, but I can’t tell any further than this.” He said.

 

Emily raised her eyebrows high and with a practiced frown she responded, “Ah, what’s with this suspense! Seriously Ryou?” She made an act to sigh and briefly shook her head before she continued, “Okay then, let’s all just anticipate the song everyone! Once again thank you for making time for us Ryou, I hope everything run smoothly for you.”

 

“Thank you, Emily!” The camera zoomed on him and Ryouta smiled for the last take out.

 

“—AND CUT!” The Director shouted. “Everyone good job!” He clapped in good spirit.

 

Emily grinned at him and they fist bumped. “You looking good even in this heat, Ryou. It’s ridiculous,” she rolled her eyes in which Ryouta responded with a laugh. Now that the camera was off and they were no longer live on air she treated him like how she normally did—which was playful and exuberant in a slightly boyish way. Emily was six years older than him but like most people in this industry she looked younger than she actually was. She was around the age of Ryouta’s oldest sister; Ryouka although they couldn’t be anymore different than they were. “Hi Jack! I hadn’t have a chance to greet you before,” Ryouta called the young cameraman when he approached closer.

 

Jack was steadily blushing throughout the entire short filming of the interview, Ryouta noted silently. It had stopped being surprising for him to find guys checking him out or harboring non-platonic interests even way back when he was still in the modelling business. Ryouta wasn’t being arrogant when he said he knew he had many admirers from men—even those who claimed themselves straight—more than ever now that he already made it public that he was gay. He was good looking, beautiful— _ gorgeous _ —people would described, and Ryouta always tried to accept the compliment as humble as he can.

 

Ryouta wasn’t plan to date anyone anytime soon though, he had his head focusing only on his career and his fans right now. That’s why people like Jack, nice and shy and simply a good person on the inside, Ryouta tried his best to let them know he acknowledge their feelings and even if he couldn’t reciprocate it he was still open for friendships. Ryouta liked people in general. He was a social person, what can he say.

 

“Hi, Ryou.” Jack smiled bashfully at him.

 

“How long will you guys will be staying here?” Ryouta asked. “You are not going to immediately leave, are you?”

 

Emily shook her head. “The crew will immediately leave this noon but Jack and I are going after we hang around for a bit. We'll be staying for few days, probably,” She gazed at the silent Jack, as if to communicating something with the man. Jack blinked before he turned at him and hastily added, “we should hang around sometime, I meant only when you have the time—like when your schedule is free ad you’re not tired—like when you're feeling good to go—” Jack’s hands were flailing around as if to emphasize his point. Emily took a pity on him and cut his ramble before it went beyond saving. “That sounds great, Ryou.” She stated. “Show us where is the good stuff here,” she ended with a wink.

 

Ryouta chuckled at the duo antics, “Okay, sounds fun. I'll text you guys soon then,” he said. “For now, I still have to go scouting the filming locations and then briefing with the director.”

 

“Okay, see you Ryou!”

 

Ryouta grinned and waved his goodbye before he left the two.

 

—

 

Momoi Satsuki tapped the screen of her tablet distractedly as she pondered about the new information she just gathered. She was currently in the airplane, two hours to go before the bird of steel landed on Narita Airport. It's been years, she mused. Now they're finally back home, and by 'they’ she meant her and the closest person she ever had to a real sibling, her pseudo-brother; Aomine Daiki.

 

When the blue haired man scouted by one of the best team in NBA League; The Red Demon, she had followed him to the Stated by Daiki’s own request. Usually new rookie players were provided with managers from the team’s official but Daiki himself had stated that one of the conditions for him before signing the contract was that Satsuki was to be the one who managed legal things, official schedules outside the play, and every business side of his career for him. Satsuki was thrilled. She loved the sport probably as much as Daiki—although in her own different ways, and managerial stuffs had always been her forth. (“ _ You just loved ordering and spying people. Don't you, you weirdo _ .” Daiki had once said with a straight face. In which she retaliated with a quick kidney punch.)

 

Daiki made it into the best rookie of the year like Satsuki had no doubt he would. Now that the season had ended and they had time to get three months vacation before the next training regime for the upcoming playoffs begin, Daiki and she decided to go back home and had proper rest in their hometown. Although of course since now Daiki was famous—at least among those who followed NBA and sports in general, (there were  still not many Japanese athlete made it into big game outside the country, so) he wasn't get to be so careless and free anymore.

 

Satsuki had honestly missed Japan and everyone who lived in it. Even though she hadn't had so many close friends—except those in the basketball community and few friends from back in college—she felt this pulled when she read the letter spelled 'Tokyo, Japan’ on her ticket. She can't wait to get home and she knew Daiki had felt the same.

 

Now back to the current matter in hand, Satsuki turned on the screen of her tablet to find a familiar face smiling bright before her on the paused video of live news by one of those celebrity channel. The Ki-chan now smiling at her before the gadget screen hadn't look that much different from the Ki-chan she had went to junior high school with. Still the same blond hair Satsuki knew were as soft as it looked, still milky white skin that was smooth and flawless, honey colored orbs and almond shaped eyes, long lashes and pretty smile. Gorgeous features in the entirety of sight.  _ And yet _ , Satsuki smiled sadly,  _ he wasn't their Ki-chan anymore. _

 

The last time she had a chance to talk with him was on one faithful night on the cold December, five years ago. She still remembered what happened that night, what they’d talked about as if that just happened yesterday. Satsuki had always been good with her memory, even when it came to events she was remembering with regrets.

 

Five years and now Kise Ryouta was back.

 

Satsuki exhaled the heavy breath she didn't realized she'd been holding on, and slumped her back on the VIP seat. Her eyes looked up to catch the sleeping figure of her best friend, as she quietly thought to herself.  _ Living Blue _ , huh?

 

—

 

Around the same time, a woman in late twenties, wearing office suit that accentuated her curve in all the right places, golden signature hair of the family styled in braid on top of her head—stylish and yet also practical, sipped a cup of Coffee as she scrolled down the news feed on the sport section and found interesting fact that stood out among the rest.

 

Five years and it seemed like the stars were aligned once again, the hopelessly romantic side of her brain mused out loud. The tip of her lips curved up before she gave out a sigh. Her head played one particular memory from five years ago of a young man with blue colored hair and sun kissed skin. Of deep oceanic eyes staring pleadingly; regret and sorrow clear in those captivating orbs. Of simple pleads that she hadn't bother to granted in order to protect the other one she’d loved so dear.

 

Five years later and things she knew were still raw—at least for one party if not  _ both _ , and she knew one thing the two men needed so much was closure. She hoped for both sides to be happy no matter the outcome, but she was also fully aware no doors will open for any opportunities if no one lend a hand and gave a slight push to the right direction. For that though, she knew it could be her, only she'd need help from others.

 

Luckily Kise Ryouka knew just who to called for help in order for things to work out.

 

“Seijuurou-kun, hi.” A smirk formed on her pretty face. “Yes, this is Ryouka. Listen, I need a favour.”

 

—

 

Ryouta was in the living room of the hotel suit his manager had booked for him when said man himself rang the door. “Kakeicchi!” He smiled pleasantly.

 

“Have you eaten yet?” The taller man with wavy brown hair and warm green eyes stepped inside with plastic bags in both hands. Ryouta shakes his head and he scoffed at the respond. “Of course you haven’t.”

 

“It’s because I get caught up watching this anime,” Ryouta said. “ _ Nee-chan  _ recommend them, they’re really good!”

 

“25 years old japanese dude watching anime until dinner is forgotten,” Kakei threw one of his infamous critical stare. “That’s typical.”

 

“ _ Mou _ , Kakeicchi no need to be so judgmental,” Ryouta wiggled his forefinger at the man playfully. “You are also half-japanese like me, after all.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” the man rolled his eyes. “I came here this late for a reason though,” he informed the blond.

 

“Other than feeding me?”

 

“Of course you lil shit.”

 

Ryouta snickered before he turned considerably more serious. “Okay Mr. Manager what is it?”

 

“I just came back from the auditioning,” Kakei said as he sat himself behind the coffee table. Ryouta followed the man and then helped himself with the take-outs container. Settling down to eat, Ryouta faced his manager and listen to what the man had to tell him.

 

“We had some great selections coming up today but the casting team had made their choice, more or less.”

 

Ryouta raised a brow. “ _ More or less _ ?”

 

Kakei took up a brown envelope from his bag and gave it to him. “That’s the thing,” he said. “You gotta see this.”

 

Ryouta took the envelope and opened it. Curiosity filling him when he found portfolio of the models who apparently had auditioned and made it to final selections inside. There are five files of five models, the first one was a man in mid 20s named Kazu—probably a staged name—hair black and cut fashionably short with warm chocolate eyes and sweet smile, second was a guy, still around Ryouta’s age give and take, with auburn hair and pair of emerald eyes named Taki, and the third—

 

Ryouta’s eyes widened, his mouth open in a silent surprised.

 

“Haizaki Shougo,” He heard his manager talked. “I'm aware he's an old acquaintance of yours.”

 

“I— I didn't know he modelled now,” Ryouta muttered, still feeling a bit shook. “He auditioned today?” he asked Kakei, any emotions were guarded carefully out of habit rather than distrust.

 

“Yes,” the older man answered. “And he topped all the others candidates too. The casting team voted for him.” he added.

 

Eyebrows furrowed in deep thought Ryouta pressed his manager, “but did he know what he was casting for?”

 

“Yes, the team made sure everyone aware of the kind of scenes and story we— _ you,  _ wanted to visualise in this MV.”

 

Ryouta was quiet after that. He tried to process the information and Kakei who's been intently watched him and found the blond seemed to be too deep in his head let him do as he wanted. Kakei had time to spare. After all he more or less knew how important this particular project for the young singer.

 

Ryouta had produced some other EPs before this that had brought him to where he was today, but this one, this EP was more than those. This one was special because they contained some of Ryouta’s very first self writing songs in high school and to top it all, this EP was Ryouta’s own story. Everything based on his reality.

 

They hit right at home for the blond.

 

“We all agree that you should be the one who make the final decision, Ryou.” Kakei told him.

 

“Nah, I believe the team knows what's best.” Ryouta shrugged. He did trust the team he was working with. What's the point of building a teamwork then if he can't trust their decision.

 

“Okay, but this is just small curiosity and—you know… you don't have to answer if you don't want to,” Kakei fixed Ryouta a stare before he continued. “Is this man the asshole who hurt you five years ago?”

 

Ryouta was stunned but he recovered and to answer his manager question he shook his head firmly. “No,” he told him. “Not him.”

 

“I don't know there will come a day when I said this but,” Ryouta tilted his head and a rare, bitter smile came to adorning his face. “Facing a dozen Haizakis are probably way preferable than one Aomine Daiki,” he said.

 

“Ah, that's the name.” Kakei frowned. “That's why I think I somehow might know this asshole of a guy,” he supplied. “Bastard famous after all being NBA new superstar and super-rookie of the year.”

 

Ryouta’s lips twitched at that comment. Then his eyes fleeted to see the midnight blue color of the sky from the tall window across them. Some unspoken feelings resurfaced and something twinged inside him.

 

‘ _ NBA Superstar _ ’, he repeated the words inside his head. “Yes, that how things meant to be.” Ryouta muttered to himself.

 

“What did you say?” Kakei asked.

 

“No. Nothing.” Ryouta resumed his eating. “What about the location?” He asked. “Had Tommy made up his choice?”

 

Pulling out his phone, Kakei scrolled to the long list of what Ryouta assumed was group chat—one of the many his manager must had. “Nope. I think He still torn between the plan set-up A and B. He is a perfectionist as you could see.”

 

“Hmm, what about tomorrow's schedule?”

 

“There’s only one at 12AM, you gotta meet with this Haizaki guy for some brief introduction and meeting.”

 

Kakei looked at him to size his reaction. He knew Ryouta had this slight (probably bigger than just a slight) hesitancy in meeting any of his old friends. “You good, Ryou?” he made sure.

 

“Yeah,” The blond haired man nodded. “I'll be fine,” he told him.

  
  


When at the following day Ryouta found himself staring at the new co-worker he'd have to work with for the foreseeable future, he didn't find his old teammate and rather this different person with calm demeanor and professional air surrounding him.

 

“And Ryou this is Haizaki-san. He will be the co-star of yours.” Maria, the leader of Ryouta’s casting director team stepped between the two young men to introduce them. “I believe you two were acquaintance?”

 

“Yes we are,” Ryouta smiled at the woman.

 

“Okay then I leave you two to catch on and be friends once again,” Maria smiled as she patted Ryouta’s arm. “There's brief meeting in a half hour, we'll call you.”

 

“Thanks Maria,” Ryouta watched as she walk to the other side of the room before disappeared from the doorway. His eyes now turned back to the slightly taller man in front of him, who throughout the introduction hadn't said anything just yet.

 

“Hello, Haizaki-san.” Ryouta raised his eyebrows, staring straight at the eyes of the _ still- _ jet black (although they are no longer cornflower style like when in high school) haired model. “What a surprise to see you,” he said.

 

Haizaki Shougo used to be a delinquent, an apathetic kind of guy who source of entertainment was to see others struggle to walk when he strolled passed by in ease. Years without seeing him after their match back in the first year interhigh competition, the man now had changed so much.

 

Not with his outside look. Haizaki was still as good looking, Ryouta noticed objectively, like he'd always been—although to become a model was something Ryouta thought the man would never had had interest to—but then again the Haizaki he knew was unpredictable like that. The difference Ryouta meant was in the way he carried himself. Gone was those antagonist air usually waved out from him whenever Ryouta was near, so was the apathetic demeanor and the usual sneer on his face. Although this Haizaki hadn't exactly look like the usual cheerful, overly friendly guy Ryouta somehow always ended up with as co-star, he was looking approachable at the very least.

 

“Kise,” Haizaki said after been quietly watching him with an incomprehensible look. “I’d say let's just cut the bullshit but  _ damn _ , you look even prettier in flesh.”

 

Ryouta blinked. Once, then twice before he cracked up, threw up his head and laughed boisterously. Long after his laugh quiet down Ryouta still lost at words so he just shook his head, eyes still glazed with mirth. “It's nice to see you, Haizaki. Really.”

 

Haizaki shrugged although you could see this line of smile on his sharp eyes, glistening naughtily. “You sure?” He tilted his head. “Because the last time we met I remembered  I was being a massive dick to you.”

 

“Yeah, you were.” Ryouta nodded. “But it's been years and people matured as time goes by.”

 

“Agree, but still—I’m sorry man.”

 

“Apology accepted!” Ryouta gave his signature grin. Bright and genuine and all around made people around him feeling like the day just brightened up. “Now, let's talk more important matters at hand,” he said. “I admit I was surprised to see you work in entertainment industry now, but what I'm going to ask isn't about that, it's...” Ryouta trailed as he suddenly felt a bit unsure of how to approach his curiosity. “... you do realise what kind of specific role you play in this project, right?”

 

Haizaki frowned before he answered, “Yes, why?”

 

“So you're okay with… you know, doing stuff with me?” Ryouta asked.

 

Haizaki stared at him for awhile before he shrugged nonchalantly. “The script told us to like… make-out and do general couple stuff, they’re nothing too extreme so,” he frowned, “I'm okay with it. If I'm not then I wouldn't join the auditioning in the first place,” he explained.

 

“Oh… okay,” Ryouta can feel his cheeks heated up a bit. “It’s just… uh, you know...”

 

Haizaki widened his eyes, in a bit understanding came upon him finally. “Oh you meant to ask if I'm okay with—” Ryouta was blushing and Haizaki in turn rubbed the back of his head unconsciously. “Hey, you said it before, people matured. The high-school me probably gonna be prejudice about it but the me  _ now _ is not like that. I don't,  _ uh _ , swing that way.” Haizaki honestly admit and Ryouta appreciated his blatancy. “But I take this job as new challenge, one that can also be a chance to proof that I'm professional and hella good at what I'm doing,” he stated firmly. “And here I am.”

 

Ryouta looked up at the man he once knew in a new, different light and thought how much the other had changed. He hadn't had any strong comradery feeling for him back then when they were in the same team in junior high school, three years and there wasn't even the slightest of it. This person stood before him right at the moment though, it's only taken one conversation and he already beginning to feel a flicker of respect for the man. Professionalism wasn't something to take lightly and Ryouta knew in this line of work it was one thing you had to hold tight, every time in every scenario the life had taken you.

 

“Well then,” Ryouta smiled and offered a hand. Haizaki took it in him in an instance. “Let's work hard together, Haizaki. I hope we could cooperate well with each other,” He told him.

 

Haizaki shook their hand in a firm handshake. “Likewise, let's make this successful, Kise.” He smirked.

 

—

 

Kise Rika was a generally an easy going person. She was a social butterfly, was very accepting, was rarely ever get mad, and was the epitome of chill and fun. She can easily mingled in wherever she ended up in, and Rika took pride whenever people said she was the most approachable among the three Kises siblings.

 

Kise Ryouta was friendly like her, cheerful, and probably has the kindest heart among the Kises. But unlike Rika whose easily accepting, Ryouta was way more careful with new people. Being born as genius who can pick up on anything and absorbing new skill like sponge dropped in water, Ryouta in his younger days had a hard time trusting strangers, people who wanted to befriend him, people who showed interest on him. He’s getting better after joining his junior high school’s basketball club and improved much as he mature along his rising career, but that cautiousness was still there.

 

Kise Ryouka on the other side, was the most intimidating among the three. As the eldest she naturally had this authoritative and commanding aura around her. Blessed with gorgeous face all Kises possessed, with thick golden hair, chocolate rich colored orbs, lips full and naturally rosy cheeks—completed with voluptuous body, Ryouka was the kind of women all men longing for. She's mature, independent, strong-headed, and always knew what she want and how to get them.

 

Ryouka was a force to reckon with and Rika pity whoever men her sister would ended up with. That being said, she knew her sister always meant well—most of the times, at the very least.

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

 

“Oh,” Rika plastered a smile. “Nothing,” she picked up the cup of tea her sister had kindly made for her.

 

Ryouka arched an eyebrow at her answer.

 

“I'm just thinking how sympathetic I would be to whoever man you'll ended up with in the future,” she smirked.

 

Ryouka scoffed. “I'm perfectly happy by myself,” she said. “Let's get back to the main topic, shall we? I don't have much time. There's meeting at three sharp and I still need to prepare some stuff.”

 

“Okay boss,” Rika rolled her eyes before she let out a sigh. “So Ryouta…”

 

“I talked with Seijuurou-kun after I received the news that you-know-who is in Japan, and—”

 

“Oh no,” Rika frowned. “You didn't…?”

 

Ryouka raised her eyebrows, her expression smug. “We arranged  _ thing _ ,” she pressed on the word. “Thing that we both agree will help pieces to mend—help Ryouta get a closure at the very least.” she explained. Then before Rika can retort she told the supposedly whole plan to her.

 

“You conspired with Akashi-kun behind Ryouta’s back.” Rika shook her head after hearing everything. “Oh sis, Ryouta will be so  _ livid. _ ”

 

“He won't if you don't tell a tale,” Ryouka cocked her hip, a hand on her waist posing effortlessly elegant.

 

Rika narrowed her eyes, eyes that were identical with the woman stood in front of her. “This is a bad idea,” she muttered under her breath.

 

—

 

**Author's Note:**

> (((((drum rolls)))))
> 
>  
> 
> A/N :: Mention of songs (title, lyrics, theme, concept, etc.) credited to its singer, this is just pure work of fiction, fantasy, and daydreams of OTP.


End file.
